Pick Me Up
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Prequel to So This is Love. The day that Jehu and Johan met for the first time... To think that it all started with a couple of pickup lines. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: We own nothing!**

_Emerald: Just the idea of midnight crack every once in a while!_

**Monkey: xD Well hey, at least we finally got around to making the fic that 'started it all' xD**

_Emerald: xD Yeah. Enjoy the fic! x3_

* * *

The mall was crowded that Thursday afternoon, but that was to be expected. The schools had just let out, and what teenagers _didn't_ want to hang out with their friends at the mall?

A rather stoic-looking brunette with bright yellow eyes led the way into the shopping center, a tall, blue-haired devil following after him with his hands in his pockets. Once inside, the shorter of the two looked up and glared.

"Don't go hitting on my brother. Understand?"

Glowing orange orbs took on a light of amusement as the senior laughed, "Really, Haou... Why would I do that? It wouldn't be right... He's your twin, so it'd be like I was hitting on _you_."

"I wouldn't put it passed you." Haou rolled his eyes, motioning for him to follow again, "Just keep your hands to yourself, Jehu."

They continued on into the mall, only to stop in front of the food court. A large fountain sat in the center of a square, fenced in by 8 benches. Haou pointed to an empty bench.

"Wait here while I go get Judai. And when I say 'wait,' I mean don't do anything stupid. And when I say 'anything stupid,' I mean don't _move_ or open your mouth."

Jehu sighed as he plopped down on the bench, throwing his arms back over it, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be here..."

And with that, Haou walked off into the crowd entering the food court.

Judai came in from the opposite entrance to the mall leading his blue-haired best friend to the 'square.'

"Judai, why are we here?" Johan asked, looking at the various displays they passed.

"Because, I told my brother I'd meet up with him here," Judai replied, licking his lips like a little kid when they passed by the ice cream stand.

Johan nodded. "Great, so why am I here?"

"Because... you wanted to keep me company?" Judai grinned sheepishly.

"You want me to pay for your food, huh?"

"Yes please, I spent all of my allowance this week on cookies and chocolate bars at school again."

Johan sighed. "Alright."

"Great! Now wait right here while I go get my brother!" Judai grinned.

And before Johan knew it, he was alone in the 'square.' He watched Judai disappear into the crowds. "The things he gets me into..."

He looked around the area and never noticed the other bluenette sitting on the other side of the 'square.'

Jehu leaned back on the bench, folding his arms as he scanned the groups of people in the immediate vicinity. He couldn't be sure how long Haou would take to find his brother, so he would have to find something to do. He smirked; and what better thing to do at the mall than flirt with pretty people?

Again, he squinted his eyes, mentally deciding who was good enough to be his target, "No... no... no... no... n--wait..."

He blinked, finding a younger-looking boy who had a hairstyle similar to his own. Jehu thought for a moment; this kid was definitely cute... He looked like he had some muscle on him, but he probably couldn't resist if Jehu pulled something on him. The senior chuckled to himself once he had come to a decision. He hopped up to his feet and walked toward the slightly shorter bluenette, going up behind him and tapping his shoulder, "Hey, excuse me..."

Johan turned around and his emerald eyes looked at the older bluenette standing in front of him with orange eyes. He looked strangely similar to him. Johan looked at the stranger with uncertainty. "Uh, yes?"

_Wow... He's got nice green eyes... like crystal clear emeralds._ Jehu thought, pulling a charming smile onto his face as he took a step closer to him. His right arm slid around the younger's waist, getting his attention. Gleaming orange eyes locked green ones into a soft gaze, "I don't suppose you have a map? Because I think I'm lost in your eyes..."

Johan blinked a few times. Where was Judai when he needed him?? "Uhm... can you please let go of me?"

Jehu was a little bit surprised at such a blunt response; nobody had ever said _that_ to him before. It was short-lived, however, as he ignored the boy's request and took his right hand with his vacant left one. He pulled it up to his lips as he asked.

"Not until... you tell me your name." As he spoke, his lips would brushed against the back of the other bluenette's hand. With his head lowered slightly from the small action, Jehu watched the other through his dark eyelashes, hoping to draw out a particular reaction.

"No." Johan replied, looking pretty calm against the other's attempt at flirting. He doesn't even know his name! Why the hell would he tell him his?? Even though Johan looked calm, inside, he was freaking out. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?? _"I mean it, can you let go of me?"

_Heh... I like him..._ The senior thought; this kid was different.

He pulled their hands away from his face but still held it gently. His hold on his hand was loose, so that fact that he had yet to pull away had to have meant something. Jehu tilted his head to the side some, his smile widening some as amusement touched his eyes.

"If I tell you my name, would you tell me yours?"

He leaned in, bringing the other closer by pulling him by his waist. His lips were to his ear as he whispered softly, as if telling the younger boy a secret.

"I'm Jehu..."

_Why aren't I pulling away?? _Johan wondered, as he felt himself liking being so close to... Jehu. He could feel his face heat up a bit as he spoke. "I'm... Johan."

Jehu smirked, _Score._

He didn't move from his position at his ear, his warm breath puffing against the younger boy's neck, "Well then, _Johan_... Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

The arm around his waist slid up the other back, over Johan's shirt. The senior couldn't help his smirk widening, but it didn't matter since Johan couldn't see anyway.

"... I think I can tell where your wings are..."

Johan was confused. _Oh my god! What is he doing?? No really, what's he doing?_ This was all happening too fast! Why did he decide to go along with it?? Oh right, being around this guy, although it freaked him out (strangers! -hello nice to meet you!- not strangers anymore), he felt... different with him. Johan briefly wondered why. "M-my wings?"

"Yeah. I could tell you were angelic from where I was sitting earlie--WHOA!!" He had been speaking softly, but his voice suddenly shouted in alarm as he was yanked backward and away from Johan by the back of his collar.

Jehu fell backwards onto the ground, knocking the back of his head against the thinly carpeted floor of the square, "Aagh!!"

He quickly sat up, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and glaring up at the one who had ruined his moment with the other bluenette, "What's the big idea, Haou?!!"

Yes, it was true. His golden-eyed best friend stood beside him with his arms folded over his chest and a frightening glare of epic proportions on his face.

"Jehu, _what_ did I _tell you_ before I left?"

The bluenette thought for a moment, and when he remembered, he paled, "Oh... right."

Haou sighed, exasperated as he pulled the senior up, "You're hopeless, y'know that?"

"Yeah... yeah, y'tell me that a lot..."

Haou threw a golden glance over to Johan and then looked over to his twin brother, "Well... that was... weird..."

Judai looked at Johan. "Are you alright?"

Johan blinked a couple times. "Hm? Oh! Uh, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Judai shrugged. "Just thought you'd be scarred for life or something." He looked at him curiously. "You looked like you were enjoying that, were you?"

Johan blushed. "No! I was mentally freaking out!"

"Uh-huh. Mentally. Sure."

Johan rolled his eyes. "So...?"

Haou stepped forward to Johan, still pretty pissed, "Sorry about that, Johan. This big lug is a prime example of how seniors can be a big handful."

"It's your own fault for letting a senior be your best friend." Jehu pointed out, grinning.

"I'm starting to rethink that position with how you never listen to me."

Jehu faked a hurt expression, "That hurts, Haou!"

Johan stared at Jehu. "A senior? You're a senior?"

Judai nodded. "Yeap. For some reason, Haou didn't want to have a best friend his age, so he went with Jehu."

"You don't look like a senior..." 'Oh my god, I was just hit on by a senior??' Johan looked doubtful.

"Too hot to be a senior, huh?" Jehu smirked.

"No... you act like..." Johan tried to think of the right word.

"A sophomore?" Judai suggested, a sophomore like them.

"A five year old who can't _listen_." Haou stated.

"A high school drop out?" Judai offered.

"A failure at life?" Haou proposed.

Jehu looked offended. "Hey!"

Johan laughed a bit. "No, I was going to say he acts like someone who needs to get laid."

Haou's jaw dropped; did his twin brother's best friend just _say_ that?

Jehu smirked, going up to Johan as he had earlier and putting them in the same position as earlier, with his arm around his waist and their hands holding onto one another. He leaned forward so that their faces were close together.

"Say... y'wouldn't wanna _help_ me in that department, would you?"

Before anything else could be done, Haou had regained composure and took his best friend by the ear, pulling him backward and away from Johan, "You need to break this stupid habit of yours..."

"Ow! Ow!! And y'gotta stop pulling my ear, dammit!" the senior weaseled away from Haou, rubbing his ear soothingly, "Don't y'know it only takes fifteen pounds of pressure to pull an ear off?"

"Don't tempt me."

"What was that about?" Judai asked, laughing at the scene his twin and Jehu were causing.

Johan shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Who knows? Maybe someday he will help Jehu in that... _department_.

* * *

**Monkey: So this was what started it all!**

_Emerald: Yup! Poor Jehu. xP_

**Monkey: Yeah xD But I expected their first meeting to be more...**

_Emerald: Sexy? xD_

**Monkey: Well I was gonna say violent, but I think it went pretty well.**

_Emerald: I think so too. Now, sleep?_

**Monkey: Yes! Sleep! n.n So we can dream with yaoi tonight! xD**


End file.
